Abbi
Abbi Sandwell is a fancharacter created in 2013 by MissInspi (formerly known as "Missinspirational"). Because of past controversy, there's little information and art left online to explore, except for fanart and relevant conversations held in comment sections. Backstory Abbi was a cousin of the Kanker sisters, who suffered violence at the hands of her father. She was Edd's love interest, though they didn't always see eye to eye. Appearance Abbi has gone through 3 major design changes; Early artwork. In the original design, her face looked like a combination of Sarah and Edd's. She had large pink lips, long brown hair and in overall mimicked the classic Ed, Edd n Eddy style. Her attire existed out of a sleeveless cyan top, earrings and hat, green pants, reddish shoes, and pink wristbands. In her second design she was made taller and thinner. She was given bigger eyes, smaller lips and her hair more volume. Her previous attire got replaced by a giant red sweater and orange pants. In 2016 MissInspi decided that Abbi would no longer mirror the art style of Ed, Edd n Eddy, or be connected to the show, by dubbing Abbi a personal OC. Controversy Because of Abbi's backstory, relationship with Edd and 1st redesign, she was considered to be a steal of another known fancharacter, named Alex. Since this character was relatively popular at the time and had its own fans, MissInspi got approached about this issue and things became hostile till the point she closed her original account. While she's still active at DeviantART and her new account includes a few recent images of Abbi, old artwork has not been reuploaded and the character hasn't received much attention since the incident. Art Gallery Old image of Edd and Abbi, by MissInspi(rational)..jpg|Old image of Edd and Abbi, by MissInspi(rational). One of the new concept images that would lead to Abbi's total redesign.png|One of the new concept images that would lead to Abbi's total redesign. 111.jpg|Abbi's new design, by MissInspi(rational). 112.jpg Fanart of Abbi by Desthpicable.png|Fanart of Abbi by Desthpicable Fanart of Abbi by Sparvely.png|Fanart of Abbi by Sparvely. Fanart of Abbi by GubbinsOToole.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by GubbinsOToole Fanart of Abbi by UnluckyAmulet..jpg|Fanart of Abbi by UnluckyAmulet. Fanart of Abbi by Walt-Sidney-1972.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by Walt-Sidney-1972 Fanart of Abbi by Walt-Sidney-19722.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by Walt-Sidney-1972 Fanart of Abbi by TheArtistGirlWonder.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by TheArtistGirlWonder Fanart of Abbi by GabiSaKuRa.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by GabiSaKuRa. Fanart of Abbi by Vaness96.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by Vaness96 Fanart of Abbi by Hentai-Lover-18.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by Hentai-Lover-18 Fanart of Abbi by Hentai-Lover-182.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by Hentai-Lover-18. Fanart of Abbi by TheRealKage..png|Fanart of Abbi by TheRealKage. Fanart of Abbi by Endo1357..png|Fanart of Abbi by Endo1357 Fanart of Abbi by NEOmi_triX..png|Fanart of Abbi by NEOmi_triX. 133.png|Fanart of Abbi from the Ask-Lee-Lanker account. Fanart of Abbi by Alexander-LR..jpg|Fanart of Abbi by Alexander-LR. Fanart of Abbi by daCartoonreality.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by daCartoonreality Fanart of Abbi by TargetGirl.jpg|Fanart of Abbi by TargetGirl. Trivia *Despite everything, Abbi and Alex were often portrayed as friends; sometimes as lovers by fans. Poster's Disclaimer (This article was originally made by user Ananasz from the original Ed Edd n Eddy Fanon wiki, but is now being preserved here for the sake of free speech and OC history since it was demanded to be removed from the original site by Abbi's creator herself). Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters